


Terzo Incomodo

by Leniam



Series: In alternativa... [18]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternative Scene, Jealous Will, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Una versione alternativa della cena in Œuf.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: In alternativa... [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/594163
Kudos: 15





	Terzo Incomodo

**Author's Note:**

> Questa settimana una piccola aggiunta a In Alternativa.  
> Come leggerete, si tratta del racconto di una serata che anche voi conoscete molto bene e che a me sta un po’ antipatica, devo essere sincera.  
> Così l’ho presa e l’ho piegata al mio volere, che poi è anche quello di Hannibal e Will, di questo ho la certezza matematica.  
> Vi lascio in compagnia del geloso Will che vale sempre la pena conoscere, in ogni circostanza. Nella fattispecie non cerca neanche di nasconderlo o attenuarlo è proprio out in the open senza alcuna riserva.  
> Hannibal se la ride sotto i baffi però deve anche parare i colpi, Will geloso è maleducato, arrogante e tagliente.

Fu sorpreso di trovarlo sulla porta.

“Buonasera Will,” lo salutò Hannibal, “Avevi detto che non saresti riuscito ad unirti a noi.”

Will si strinse nelle spalle; all’apparenza confuso e a disagio, in realtà un finto impacciato arrogante.

 _Faccio sempre come ritengo più opportuno_ , diceva tra le righe.

E a Hannibal piaceva. Concedeva e avrebbe concesso quell’insolenza sempre e solo a lui.

“L’ho detto perché non volevo venire,” rispose Will schietto, “Poi ho pensato alla serata con Abigail e…” Will sollevò una mano per indicarlo, “E te… Mi è sembrata una bella idea.”

Ecco. Ecco perché la concedeva solo a lui.

Perché a volte quell’insolenza cascava magicamente e sotto faceva emergere pure e semplici verità.

Tanto sgradevoli quanto gradevoli e per le seconde valeva senz’altro la pena di reggere il peso delle prime.

Hannibal sorrise annuendo. “Ne sono felice,” disse facendosi da parte per lasciarlo entrare. “Prego, accomodati.”

Hannibal chiuse la porta e seguì Will già diretto in sala da pranzo.

Abigail sedeva a tavola.

Will la salutò non appena la vide, poi la sua testa scattò verso sinistra. “Alana… Ciao,” mormorò quando vide l’altro ospite.

Come punto da un ago alla base del collo, Will andò a cercare il suo sguardo.

A volerlo descrivere, Hannibal avrebbe usato le stesse parole che il Sommo Poeta aveva usato per Caronte.

“Alana si è…unita a noi.”

A quegli occhi Hannibal sentì di dover almeno giustificare la presenza della donna a tavola.

Poi lasciò i tre in sala da pranzo e si diresse in cucina per gli ultimi preparativi. C’erano posate e un piatto da aggiungere adesso.

E si preannunciava una serata interessante.

Alana era sul piede di guerra per la libertà che lui si era preso di far uscire Abigail dall’Istituto senza il permesso della sua analista.

Era anche più arrabbiata per il presunto calmante che era stato somministrato alla ragazza.

Gli effetti dei funghi allucinogeni non sarebbero apparsi tanto diversi da quelli di un rilassante. Meglio, perché quella particolare verità Alana l’avrebbe gradita anche meno.

“Come mai qui, Will?” domandò Alana a cena appena iniziata, mentre Hannibal le versava del vino.

“Non sapevo fosse una cena a numero chiuso,” fu la secca risposta di Will.

Hannibal passò in rassegna i ricordi sulle ultime interazioni tra Alana e Will e non trovò disaccordi e discussioni tali da giustificare una così brusca replica. Sorseggiando il vino mascherò un lieve tremolio delle labbra. Will non mancava mai di rallegrargli l’animo.

“E potrei fare la stessa domanda a te,” continuò Will non curandosi affatto di moderare tono e irritazione.

“Potresti,” rispose Alana, “Ed io non mancherei di risponderti che mi trovavo qui per Abigail e che Hannibal mi ha gentilmente invitata a rimanere per cena.”

Hannibal le sorrise tirato. Si girò verso Will e sorrise anche a lui.

“Quindi tu puoi trovarti qui per Abigail mentre io no,” dedusse Will.

E nonostante la sua conclusione sembrasse infondata, Alana confermò con un cenno del capo, ma con una rapida occhiata verso Abigail diede ad intendere che non voleva parlarne davanti a lei, “Sai cosa penso in proposito,” si limitò a dire la donna.

Will colse l’implicito accenno e lasciò correre.

Nessuno dei due parve accorgersi che la creatura che stavano proteggendo da discorsi indesiderati in realtà stava fissando il riflesso che la forchetta emetteva sul bordo del piatto argentato e sorrideva come se ci avesse visto dentro l’immagine di un Arcangelo.

Non ci furono lunghi dialoghi a tavola dopo quello scambio e fu piuttosto inusuale, oltre che estremamente divertente per Hannibal.

Alana tentava inizi di conversazioni con Abigail, la quale però non era sufficientemente reattiva e Will mangiava a piccoli bocconi emettendo un vero e proprio campo elettrizzato attorno a sé.

Quasi a fine cena Abigail alzò il suo sguardo stralunato su Alana, poi su di lui, poi ancora su Alana e di nuovo su di lui, come se Will non esistesse nemmeno a tavola.

“Cosa vedi, Abigail?” le chiese Alana sorridendo.

E lei rispose, “Vedo una famiglia.”

A Hannibal venne istintivo cercare il viso di Will, più che altro per capire se avesse sentito o meno.

E sì, indubbiamente aveva sentito.

“Credo che Abigail abbia bisogno di riposo,” disse Alana con un altro sorriso affettuoso rivolto alla ragazza.

Hannibal avvertì che Will era sul punto di alzarsi e dileguarsi, come di solito faceva al cospetto di situazioni sociali scomode, così colse la palla al balzo.

“Dovrei riaccompagnarla all’Istituto,” propose, ben sapendo che Alana non gliel’avrebbe mai permesso.

“No, la accompagno io,” disse infatti la donna, prevedibilmente.

“Quindi se io non mi presento l’invito a cena passa subito ad Alana?”

Will non attese molto per partire all’attacco. Giusto il tempo per Hannibal di accompagnare Alana e Abigail alla porta.

Hannibal adorava il modo in cui l’uomo trasformava una sua mancanza, anche piuttosto scortese, nella colpa di un’altra persona, in questo caso addirittura del padrone di casa che poteva invitare a casa sua chi riteneva più opportuno.

Non per Will, no.

“Non esattamente,” si limitò a rispondere Hannibal.

Will non si curò nemmeno di fingere di ascoltarlo.

“Certo, Abigail deve avere una figura di riferimento femminile, così la famiglia tradizionale è completa…” mormorò seccato. E come sempre, nella foga, afferrando, maneggiando e cambiando posto ad oggetti non suoi che trovava davanti a sé. In quel caso un posacenere in giada.

Hannibal sorrise, più a se stesso che a Will. “Non esattamente,” ripeté.

“Che significa _non esattamente_?”

Will aveva sentito, finalmente. E stava riponendo il posacenere sul ripiano sotto a quello da cui l’aveva preso.

“La tavola era apparecchiata per tre perché speravo tu facessi ciò che hai fatto, cambiare idea,” disse Hannibal con tono pacato; giusto per far notare a Will che la sua agitazione forse doveva suggerirgli qualcosa. “Alana è venuta per rimproverare il mio comportamento e… Si è invitata a cena da sola, per tenere sotto controllo Abigail.”

Non doveva capitare spesso a Will di sbagliare una deduzione.

Ma non chiese _scusa_ in ogni caso, non era da lui.

A Hannibal piaceva anche quello.

Gli piaceva che Will ritenesse quel posto a tavola un suo diritto talmente indiscusso che nessuno poteva permettersi di sostituirlo.

E gli piacque in particolare l’espressione dell’uomo mentre, con tutta probabilità, rifletteva sulle sue ultime frasi e sulla veemenza messa nell’esprimerle.

Hannibal non si sarebbe fatto scappare la squisita occasione.

“Ti dava fastidio che io fossi il designato per completare la famiglia tradizionale?” domandò con finta curiosità, ben conscio di aver appena posto una domanda scomoda alla quale Will ora doveva rispondere, dopo tutto il trambusto creato.

“Ho sempre pensato che io e te fossimo i suoi…”

Era stato più spontaneo di quanto Hannibal si aspettava.

“Padri,” finì Hannibal per lui.

Will sollevò verso di lui uno sguardo tra il colpevole e l’ingenuo.

Non c’era nulla di sottinteso nel definire loro due i padri putativi di Abigail, ma quell’espressione di Will suggerì a Hannibal che invece lui quel sottinteso lo avvertiva. Lo sentiva. Magari lo voleva proprio.

“Quindi è Alana il terzo incomodo in questo scenario,” specificò Hannibal.

Will rise un po’ imbarazzato e quello trasfigurò il suo viso da molto piacevole a bellissimo.

Distoglieva lo sguardo così solo quando gli si facevano complimenti inaspettati. Dunque l’idea di loro due insieme, e non solo come tutori di Abigail, doveva essere una lusinga per lui.

E quel posto a tavola occupato indebitamente da Alana aveva una valenza simbolica più profonda del semplice pasto che offriva.

“Possiamo ripetere questa esperienza in modo più consono?” chiese Hannibal. “Suggerisco una prossima cena.”

“Con Abigail? O solo io e te?” si informò Will.

Sì, molto più profonda del pasto che offriva.

E Hannibal dovette ammettere di avvertire chiaro ed inconfondibile il lieve sussulto del suo cuore, sensazione elettrizzante così poco consueta nella sua vita, e raramente suscitata da altri esseri umani.

Sospirò perfino.

“Perché non due prossime cene, allora?” rispose infine a Will. “Ho ancora numerose ricette da preparare e il mio macellaio mi fornisce sempre i tagli di carne migliori.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ci sono due versioni di questa puntata o almeno erano previste.   
> In una versione ad Alana viene riferito esplicitamente che quel posto a tavola è di Will, ma che lui non si è presentato.   
> La mia storia si basa invece sulla versione in cui Hannibal non dice ad Alana che quello è il posto di Will e lei rimane a cena senza chiedersi come mai sia apparecchiato per tre.  
> Tutto ciò per dire che qualunque sia la versione che conoscete di questa scena, quel posto era di Will sempre e comunque, quindi io ho solo preso il diretto interessato e l’ho messo dove doveva stare. Se non fosse stato il salame che è e si fosse presentato a cena anche nella serie tv...


End file.
